Wake up call
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: totally JoDean set after Born under a bad sign,I suck at summaries.please read and comment!


**Title**: Wake up call  
**Pairing**: Dean/Jo  
**Disclaimer:** yeah,well they don't belong to me...sadly.  
**Spoilers**: set after "Born under a bad sign"

**Autor's note**: please be nice,this is my very first "Supernatural" fic since I recently got into this fandom and I know its kinda non-canon.Be nice! oh and the title comes after to much Maroon 5 but has nothing to do with the actual song :) .

lots of hugs to my beta Melissa,U ROCK!!!

xoxo

Fran

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wake up call

"You have one new message."

Dean pressed his ear against the cell phone once more. It was strange for him to have a message, when he never heard the phone ringing in the first place. He could clearly hear a very familiar female voice that surprised him; even more than the message itself.

"Hey Dean, its me…Jo. Since you haven't called, I figure I should do it..." He could feel the nervousness in her voice, but still she continued. "How's your arm? Does it still hurt? Stupid question, of course it does. If you don't have any pain killers left, you can come over and I'll give you more. Don't get me wrong, it's definitely not an excuse to see you..." Dean heard her sigh.

"Who am I kidding? Of course it's an excuse to see you. Pathetic, isn't it? Anyway, could you do me a favor? Can you tell Sam, if he even remembers, that I do…a lot...bye."

Sam looked at his brother from the other side of the room, frowning as Dean was so concentrated, his eyes never leaving the floor.

"Who was it?" Sam asked.

Dean cleared his throat. "Jo...she, uh…she left me a message." He dropped the phone on the night table and sighed heavily. "She wanted me to tell you, if you remembered, that she does a lot." He shrugged his shoulders, looking sideways at his brother.

Sam looked at his brother once more, trying to figure out the meaning of his words. Suddenly, it hit him. He did remember… 'She loves him,' he thought, turning his face to the other side of the room.

"Sam!" Dean yelled out of the blue, calling his brother's attention. Sam turned his head back toward Dean.

"What did she mean by that?" Dean asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing," Sam simply said.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?"

"It's a secret Dean, I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Dean insisted.

"Because. It's between Jo and me."

Dean frowned, walking a bit closer to his brother, staring hard into his eyes. "Since when do you have secrets with Jo?"

"Since now, Dean. C'mon stop it, would you?"

Dean didn't stop. He stared at his younger brother and waited; waited until he would give up and tell him. Sam sighed heavily. 'A sign of giving up,' Dean thought, with a smirk.

"She is going to kill me," Sam said, frustration showing on his face.

"She doesn't have to know, Sammy!"

"She will!"

"C'mon Sammy, just spell it out!"

"Fine! but don't say a word and listen."

Dean nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT DAY

Dean drove with Sam next to him. He didn't take his eyes away from the road, and choosing not to speak. Sam began to get really worried.

"You don't have to talk to her now, Dean," Sam said to his brother, who still hadn't take his eyes from the road.

He simply frowned. "What are you talking' about? I just ran off pain killers."

"What?" Sam asked, shocked and confused. "We've been stuck in here for five hours to get pain killers?"

"Yep."

"Couldn't you just buy some?"

"Nope. Jo gives them for free."

DULUTH  
--Two hours later--

Jo had wiped the same table for the last fifteen minutes, her mind elsewhere. Eventually giving up and moving to another table, she did the same thing, forcing herself to think about something else other than Sam's statement and the phone call. Leaving Dean a message, basically telling him what she felt was risky, but she didn't regret it.

'He'll find out anyway. You're too obvious, Joanna,' she thought.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she automatically spoke without even looking up at whoever came in. "We're closed."

"Even for me?"

She turned around quickly, knocking a bottle of beer off the table in the process. She ignored the loud crack that sounded on the floor.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

"Well..." He looked at the empty bottle of pain killers in his hand. "I ran out."

"Oh," she said, a little disappointed ."I can get more of those if you want."

"That'd be great."

She turned on her heals and took out the first aid kit, placing a fresh new bottle in Dean's hand. He smiled politely and looked at the floor nervously, hesitating whether he should talk or just leave. "Listen Jo...this wasn't the only reason why I came by."

"Really? What is then?"

He raised his eyes from the floor, now looking at Jo. "I heard the message you left and I asked Sam what you meant by if he remembered. He, uh…he told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"Everything...he said-"

It was her turn to look down. "Listen, Dean..."

He walked a few steps closer to her, their bodies only inches apart. "No...you don't have to say anything. I think it's my turn to say something for a change." He took Jo's hand in his and cleared his throat. "There's something I've been trying to avoid for a long time; too long probably. I can't do it anymore. The truth is, I like you Jo, I like you more than I thought I would."

"You do?" She said, almost smiling. "But I thought you said I was just a school girl."

"Hell no!" A smirk crossed his face. "I might picture you in a school girl's outfit..."

She hit his arm playfully, smiling. "Dean!"

"Okay, okay. Seriously now...what do you think?"

"What do I think of what?"

"C'mon, Jo! I just made one of the biggest love confessions of my life!"

She laughed. "Sorry! You really wanna know what I think?"

"Yes. Please."

"I'm thinking that..." She sighed. "I like you, too. I like you a whole lot"

"So, what now?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Well..." He looked at their hands, still joined. "We can give it a try. 'Us', I mean."

She smiled widely. "I would love to."

He moved closer ,his lips barely touching hers. His hands traveled to her waist, pulling her even closer to him. They lost the remaining space, when their lips touched.

"Hey, Dean..."

They broke apart abruptly, Jo resting her head on Dean's chest to hide the blush from her cheeks. Dean looked at his younger brother, nothing a similar blush on his cheeks as well.

"Sorry, man."

"Precious timing, Sammy." He smiled.

"Sorry. I'll...I'll just-" He gestured to the door. "-I'm gonna just leave." Sam left as quickly as he walked in.

Jo raised her head, laughing. "That was priceless."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I have so much to teach him. Timing is definitely the first thing to keep in mind."

They kissed again, only this time making sure Sam wouldn't interrupt.

**FINITO!!!**

**_comments are my crack!_**


End file.
